Deja Vu
by annisaaaprl
Summary: Inilah keseharianku sebagai penulis fanfic dengan profile name "Byun B". Tapi waktu itu aku mengalami Deja Vu karena cerita buatanku/ Ya, sebagiannya berubah menjadi kenyataan.. /bahasa/ CHANBAEK and TAORIS related. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, Tao.


Inspired by : SNL Korea-My Boyfriend Block B Skit

WARNING ! Gender Swtich untuk UKE (kecuali Tao, dia tetep cowok) , gasuka gausah baca :v. OT12 !

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun as Byun B

Park Chanyeol as CY

Wu Yifan as Kris/Yifan

Huang Zi Tao as ZiTao/Tao

all exo member.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor(Maybe)

Author : Kim Seoeun (annisaaaprl)

Summary : Inilah keseharianku sebagai penulis fanfic dengan profile name "Byun B". Tapi waktu itu aku mengalami Deja Vu karena cerita buatanku /bahasa/ CHANBAEK and TAORIS related. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, Tao.

Length : Oneshoot + Sequel

Inilah keseharianku sebagai penulis fanfic ternama dengan profile name "Byun B". Aku biasa menjadikan Viva Polo Cafe sebagai tempat mencurahkan ide-ide –yang menurutku itu keren- untuk menjadi sebuah fanfic. Ah, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja terpopuler disekolahku karena menurut mereka fanfic yang ku buat sungguh keren. Namun, fisik ku tidak sepopuler tulisanku. Hmmh..

Aku tentu saja mengidolakan member EXO yang raksasa tampan mirip dengan Yoda. Jadi tau kan mengapa aku senang berkunjung ke Viva Polo? Oke, aku rasa kita cukup sampai sini bercuap cuap(?)nya.

;-;

Aku pergi meninggalkan cafe tempat bekerja part-timeku karena jam kerjaku sudah habis. Namun sialnya, aku hampir terpeleset. Iya hampir. Kacamataku jatuh ke lantai dan badanku digopong dengan seorang raksasa tampan yang katanya berukuran sepatu 46. Berarti...

"CY oppa..." aku terkejut ternyata yang membopongku adalah CY atau Park Chanyeol, idolaku.

Kami melakukan eye contact sangat lama hingga akhirnya Cy berkata...

"Mulai saat ini, kamu resmi menjadi istri saya, panggil saya yeollie.." jawab Cy dengan formal.

Aku masih terkejut. Belum selesai aku menghilangkan rasa terkejutku, dia mendirikanku kembali dan meninggalkanku dengan tatapan membunuh dari seluruh pengunjung cafe.

;-;

"Guys, kau ingat dengan Byun B itu?" tanya Cy riang kepada member EXO yang lainnya. "dia resmi menjadi istriku sekarang!" lanjutnya. Seluruh member kaget. Termasuk Kris, karena Byun B itu adalah cinta pertama Kris semenjak 10 tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu.

Cy keluar dari tempat latihannya dan bertemu dengan Yeoja yang diketahui bernama Lay dengan Lay menahan kaki CY dengan kaki jenjangnya.

"Tidak tau masa lalu Byun B? Apa apaan tiba tiba confirm dia jadi istrimu?" tanya Lay sinis ke CY.

"Kenapa? Tak peduli masa lalu Byun B bagaimana. Dia. Tetap. Menjadi. Istriku." Jawab CY sinis sambil menekankan beberapa kata.

"Tidakkah kau tadi melihat komuk Kris wahai Park CY yang memiliki tubuh bagaikan tiang yoda?" tanya Lay lagi. Jangan tanya Lay tau dari mana. Dia memang tidak memperhatikan saat mereka latihan tadi. Namun dia mempunyai Firasat bahwa kakak kesayangannya itu memiliki masalah semenjak nama Byun B disebutkan oleh CY.

"tidak peduli. Apalah urusan dia ya jangan ungkit kedepanku" jawab CY seraya meninggalkan Lay sendirian dengan tatapan seperti What-The-F**k.

;-;

Di ruang dance, CY menggebrak pintunya dan menemukan bahwa Kris sedang meratapi muka masa kecil Byun B. " _Lucu juga muka Byun B 10 tahun yang lalu. EH fokus CY hajar Kris. Bukan memuji Byun B. Ini saat yang tidak tepat."_ Batin CY seraya menarik kerah baju Kris.

"APA INI?! MENGAPA ADA FOTO BYUN B-KU DI KANTUNG JAKETMU?!" teriak CY menggema di ruang dance nya.

"Dia first love ku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanya. TIDAK AKAN!" balas Kris dan dihadiahi banyak hujaman hujaman menyakitkan dari CY. Namun bagi Kris. Lebih menyakitkan lagi saat tau bahwa CY dan Byun B menjalin kasih.

;-;

"Hei guys. Ini dia Byun B ku. Perkenalkan diri uri aegi..~ -uri aegi = baby- dan CY menatap Kris sinis.

"Anyeong Haseyo. Joneun, Byun B yeyo –hai, namaku Byun B-, jalbutakdeurimnida –mohon bantuannya-." Ucap Byun B memperkenalkan dirinya.

" _Byun B, kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali? Kau lupa dengan teman mu dari masa SD ini?"_ kalian bisa menebak itu isi hati siapa. Iya, Kris.

CY meninggalkan ruangan dance. Tadinya Kris ingin ikut keluar, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Tao.

"Kris-ge, kau jangan meninggalkan ruangan ini. Kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk schedule besok."

Kris menjawab "jadwalku untuk cinta, sudah berakhir." Kris meninggalkan ruangan dance itu untuk pergi entah kemana.

" _Ge, apakah kamu tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku?"_ batin Tao sambil menintikkan air matanya.

;-;

Kris meminum 8 botol Soju –minuman keras Korea- dan sambil dance random di ruangan dance milik Super Junior yang kini tidak pernah terpakai lagi.

"Byun B.. hik.. kamu melu.. hik.. melupakan ku sebegitu.. hik.. mudahnya yak.. hik.. hh.. soju.." kris berbicara dengan cegukan khas orang mabuk entah kesiapa.

Tao datang dari ruangan dance mereka menuju tempat Kris berada, menyalakan lampunya dan mematikan lagu yang diputar.

"Kris-ge, padahal kau tidak bisa minum sedikit saja. Tapi kenapa kau memaksakannya hanya karena Byun B?" ujar Tao merebut Soju yang ada ditangan Kris dan menghabiskannya sekali teguk.

"hik.. Soju.. hik..ku.." jawab Kris.

"Kau janganlah mabuk, ge. Aku tak bisa menghandlenya jika kau mabuk"

" _bibir... bibirnya kriss..."_ batin Tao sambil menjilati bibirnya yang kering entah karena apa.

Lalu tanpa seizin Kris, Tao mengecup bibirnya dan Kris pun membalasnya. Lalu mereka berciuman sangat panas disana dan menghiraukan tatapan Lay diluar.

;-;

 _Di Cafe tempat Byun B bekerja._

" _Kau tau B, dulu ada orang yang pernah mmenjadi temanmu dan sekarang dia mengubah namanya. Tapi kondisinya menjadi buruk setelah dia mendengar bahwa kau jadian dengan CY" ujar Lay kepada yeoja –wanita- dihadapannyya ini._

" _setahuku, aku hanya mempunyai satu teman bernama YiFan dan katanya dia menjadi member boyband ternama sekarang" balas ByunB polos dihadiahi tatapan malas dari Lay._

" _Itu yang terpuruk, dia, Kris EXO. Tak tahukah kau bahwa dia mencintaimu dari 10 tahun yang lalu dan belum bisa melupakanmu?" jawab Lay setengah teriak dan membuat tatapan para pengunjung cafe tertuju kepada mereka berdua dan dihadiahi lagi tatapan shock dan kecewa Byun B._

" _Maafkan aku baru memberitahumu. Ngomong ngomong, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Lay. Kau Byun B kan?" kali ini gantian Byun B dengan tampang malasnya._

" _Bahkan kau sudah memanggiku dengan 'B' tadi." Jawabnya Byun B geram._

Byun B teringat kepada ucapan Lay tadi pagi. Dia menatap handphonenya yang berisikan scandal datingnya dia dengan CY.

"Hiks.. ternyata.. selama ini Kris EXO itu YiFan. Wu Yifanku yang polos dan baik hati... Hiks.." ujarnya sambil terisak dan merosot ke lantai bersamaan dengan terbantingnya iPhone 6+ yang dipegangnya /duh maaf sebut merk. Bukan iklan kok :v/

;-;

Byun B berjalan melewati depan dorm EXO dan mengingatkannya dengan masa lalunya dan Kris, bukan, YiFannya yang dulu.

" _maafkan aku, Yifan. Aku tak tau ternyata Kris yang selama ini ku kenal sebagai anggota EXO-M tenyata adalah orang yang sama dengan mu, Yifan teman masa kecilku. Aku pergi dari Seoul. Maafkan aku Yifan, maafkan aku CY, maafkan aku.."_ batin Byun B sambil menangis pelan sambil berjalan membawa kopernya.

"Byun B, ayo naik" ucap seorang pria menaiki motor besarnya.

"CY oppa?!" belum selesai rasa keterkejutannya muncul, tiba tiba CY menggendongnya ala Bridal style.

"Ayo kita kembali kerumahmu dan jangan coba coba pergi dari Seoul" ujar CY tegas.

"Oppa tau dari mana aku disini" tanya Byun B polos.

Entahlah ini Byun B yang bodoh atau polos karena...

"Pertama, ini dormku. Kedua, aku bisa melacakmu melalui GPS itu Byun B"

Byun B sempat senang karena CY bisa mengetahui lokasinya. Namun rasa senangnya itu tergantikan dengan suasanya cukup tegang karena tiba tiba saja rem motor CY blong(?).

"Byun B, ucapkan Saranghaeyo oppa –i love you, oppa- sekarang, sekencang kencangnya"

"Apaan sih oppa. Kayak remnya blong aja terus mau kecelakaan. Kek sinetron sinetron Indonesia gitu deh" jawab Byun B berbarengan dengan ketawanya. But wait! Mereka tinggal di Korea Selatan tapi mengapa tau sinetron Indonesia?

"CEPAT LEPAS HELM KU SEKARANG, GUNAKAN DAN TERIAKLAH BYUN B! KITA AKAN KECELAKAAN" teriak CY. Byun B shock pt. 2. Lalu ia menurutinya dan meneriakkan "SARANGHAEYO CY OPPA" sambil menangis.

B RAK... BOOM... CIIIT(?)... BRUK.. kecelakaan pun terjadi.

;-;

"Guys lihat ini. CY dan Byun B terlibat kecelakaan di Gangnam! Duhh eottokhae? –bagaimana?-" teriak Sehun dan diiringi tatapan terkejut, sedih, dan kecewa dari para member yang lainnya.

"Besok CY ada Schedule. Tapi kenapa malah kecelakaan? Menyusahkan" sahut Kai.

"Lupakan Schedule. CY penting. Dan WOY DIA MEMELUK BYUN B DISINI!" teriak Sehun dan membuat Kris keluar diiringi tatapan bingung dari member exo kecuali Tao.

"Mengapa dia keluar?" tanya Sehun.

"Mungkin karena CY teman dekat nya jadi dia nangis mungkin?" jawab kai dihadiahi Tao sebuah pukulan dikepalanya.

"YA! APA SALAHKU?!" teriak Kai tidak terima.

"dasar ga peka" gumam Tao.

;-;

" _ **Member EXO, CY, diduga telah mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan luka serius dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Mengejutkan! Ternyata dia kecelakaan sambil memeluk seorang yeoja bernama..."**_

Kris mematikan TV dan lanjut meminum beberapa botol soju lagi.

;-;

2 years later...

" _The way you cry the way you smile_ _,_ _naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka_ _,_ _hagopeun mal nohchyeobeorin mal_ _,_ _gobaekhal tejiman geunyang deureoyo_ _I'll sing for you sing for you_ _,_ _geunyang hanbeon deutgo useoyo"_

EXO sedang menampilkan lagu Sing For You nya pada Comeback Stage malam itu. Tentunya CY sudah sembuh. Ada Byun B di bawah sana. Dikursi penonton VVVIP.

Singkat cerita comeback stage sudah selesai...

"Byun B ku,,, saranghae –i love you-" ujar CY dan langsung memeluk Byun B dengan erat.  
"nado saranghae –love you too- CY" dan membalas pelukkan CY dengan amat sangat erat.

;-;

Yah itulah cerita fanfiction yang ku buat hari ini. Tentunya pemeran utamanya adalah aku. Hihihi.. dan ini sudah larut malam. Cafe hampir tutup. Baiklah

"selamat tinggal semuanya, makasih untuk membiarkan ku..arrgh" aku hampir terpeleset jika tidak ada yang membopong tubuhku. Aku terkejut bukan main. Kacamataku jatuh menyentuh dinginnya lantai cafe di malam hari.

"C-C-CY O-Opp-Oppa?" aku berbicara tergagap- gagap.

"Mulai saat ini, kamu resmi menjadi istri saya, panggil saya yeollie.." jawab Cy dengan formal.

Aku masih terkejut. Deja Vu?! Sepertinya Fanfic yang tadi ku Buat seperti ini ceritanya...

"kenapa? Ada yang salah? Hm?" tanya CY.

"...aniya –tidak-" jawabku singkat. Dan aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari sana.

"YAAA! ISTRIKU! MAU KEMANA KAU?!"dan aku menghiraukan teriakkan CY di belakangku.

.

.

.

END/FIN/TBC

.

.

.

Sebenernya ada sequelnya sih. Tapi nanti ya publishnya :v. Untuk FF ku yg 100 Percent, sorry blm bisa lanjutin next chapnya. Ini masi dalam proses pengeditan ulang karena ff 100% yang udah 100% :v jadi tiba tiba kehapus karena kecerobohanku juga. Jadi mohon maaf dan harap tunggu ya.

Bbuing~~ Bbuing~~ Love y'all :*


End file.
